La Gardienne
by rose-of-pain-n-chaos
Summary: Si une petite fille c'était rejoint au groupe près d'Imhotep, que sa présence ait modifié le cours des choses. Si la Gardienne renait de ces cendres pour manipulé et récupéré la totalité de son pouvoir...


Des mains si douces, des yeux éclatants et une intelligence…effrayante.

Une semaine après mon retour en ce monde, tout juste sept heures qu'Hafez m'avait éveillé des morts, je l'ai sentit pour la première fois. Ma mémoire était encore fraîche des paroles cérémonielle, je me souviens encore trop bien d'avoir aperçut cette Evelyn, les coups de feux ainsi que leur fuite. Naturellement cet O'Connell était venu la secourir, ce chien, lui qui avait renvoyé mon âme à la pénombre il y a huit ans de cela.

Mais tout aurait pu être oublié, l'odeur de la puissance m'attirait, une senteur froide et dangereuse, si désirable, pareil à une abeille vers le pollen, j'ai couru là-bas. Une robe noire me recouvrait entièrement et un masque de métal faisait office de visage. Je n'avais pas encore récupéré mon enveloppe charnel, mais le prêtre ne cessait de dire que sa ne tarderait pas, comme le bracelet.

Le corps réincarné d'Anck-Su-Namun avec cinq gardes sur mes talons, mais j'étais guère évident à suivre, mon corps n'était plus que poussière. Mon désir de trouvé la source du pouvoir m'empêchait de regardé derrière moi ou pensé à quoi que ce soit sauf tué, piller et voler l'énergie mystique.

Pourtant mes pensés dévièrent, ce qui se trouvait devant moi ne devait même pas avoir dix printemps, une toute petite fille debout dans une ruelle entouré d'une marre. Elle devait être une égyptienne pure, malgré que nous soyons à Londres, ces cheveux étaient d'un jais effarant qui tombait sur ces petites hanches. Ces yeux étaient tout aussi sombre mais les émotions qui les traversait étaient d'une magnificence. Son petit corps se tenait droit, pas une once de frayeur émanait d'elle. Moi, Imhotep le maudit, me tenait devant une fille de huit ans, et cet à peine si elle en éprouvait quelque chose.

Pour la première fois je ne pu me résoudre à attaquer. Tout ce que je pu vouloir était de la prendre dans mes bras, la caressée au rythme du vent…la tenir en laisse comme un animal, comme un jouet.

Je la fixai plusieurs minutes avant de réalisé qu'il y avait quelque chose à ces pieds. Un corps déchiqueté reposait contre elle, le visage arraché, le ventre ouvert ne laissant sortir que des entrailles. Les ongles de la filles dégoûtait de sang, les gardes regardèrent la fillette horrifié, comment une gosse pouvait faire cela?

-Prends lui son pouvoir, Imhotep…?

-Non…gardes, emparé vous d'elle et nettoyé la comme il se doit, n'oublié pas de l'enchaîné.

-Mais pour quoi faire?

La femme finit par baissé les yeux lorsque le masque de métal se retourna vers elle, jamais une contradiction pourrait être levé contre lui.

-Nous l'amenons.

Le corps d'Anck s'empara du bras de son amant de son ancienne vie, sa passivité avait été remplacé par la surprise, c'était très loin de ce qui avait été prévu. Quel folie pouvait le prendre pour cette gamine sans nom? Pensa-t-elle.

Je m'étais dégagé brusquement, si a cet âge une puissance comme celle-là se dégageait, je ne peux m'imaginé plus tard.

Chapitre 1 

**Présentation de voyage**

Le fin sable des déserts d'Égypte voletait dans le vent puissant d'une journée guère prometteuse. Partout à travers ces étendus bordant le Caire commençait de petite tornade sablonneuse, les voyageurs qui avait le malheur de se promené dans un temps pareil tombait, parfois mort, parfois pour se caché et avoir la chance de survivre. Mais aucun nuage barrait les rayons terrible du soleil, l'air était rendu pesante par cette canicule. La populace restait enfermé dans leur maison de terre, il faisait déjà plus frais là que dehors à subir sable et soleil.

La petite fille était dehors, la mauvaise température ne paraissait guère la dérangé. À sa demande, les gardes l'avaient installé dehors, tout juste à la bordure de la grande ville. Ces petits pieds s'était enfoncé dans le sable doux et chaud, ces mains à leur côté. La fillette au nom toujours inconnu portait une robe d'un tissu commun, mais elle était loin de lui sied comme celle des autres gamines de huit années. Le bout de tissu lui arrivait aux genoux, dévoilant une partie de son corps au beau teint mat. Dès que la surveillance l'avait quitté pour se réfugié là ou il ferait bon de boire, elle s'était arraché les manches trop encombrante à son goût. La délicatesse mêlé à la force, il n'y avait que quelque fils fou qui sortait du vêtement, cela paraissait presque naturel bien que ce ne le fut pas. Ces mains était attaché par une chaîne qui se reliait plus loin, lui laissant une certaine liberté de mouvement, mais le tout était connecté à un long piquet métallique qui ne lui laissait que trois mètre de longueur.

Imhotep l'aperçut, il restait peut-être une heure avant qu'il reparte sur le chemin, et qu'il récupère son enveloppe charnelle grâce à de quelconques abrutis. Il la voyait seule, délaissé part tous, avec la seule possibilité de regardée le néant de sable (bien que c'était son choix, mais bon…on veut pas toujours voir ces choses là :P). Puisque personne n'était près pour les voir, les entendre, il se décida à allé la voir, préférable qu'elle ne le déteste pas pendant ce long voyage vers Ahm Shere, le temple du roi scorpion, après tout elle n'avait aucun rapport avec cette histoire. Il arriva dans le dos de la petite sans nom, se mettant à la fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne…ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Elle tressaillit à peine lorsque la jambe recouverte de l'épaisse robe lui toucha le dos.

-Quel est ton nom? Dit-il dans l'ancien égyptien.

-Nymphéa, murmura t'elle de sa douce voix, Nymphéa comme la fleur aquatique, loin de l'agitation mais près de la beauté.

Le revenu sembla réfléchir un moment, il s'abstint de tout commentaire bien qu'il trouvait le nom bien choisit, très bien pour la belle enfant qu'elle ait. La voix calme et posé de l'enfant finit par le faire perdre dans ces pensés, mais cette même voix le ramena à la réalité.

-Vous, c'est Imhotep, n'es-ce pas?

Il acquiesa lentement de la tête avant de réalisé qu'elle ne pouvait voir ce geste futile, puisqu'il était dans son dos.

-Comme le prêtre maudit, l'amant de la futur épouse pharaon…Puissant homme d'après les rares écriteaux au sujet du traître.

-Non comme, je suis. Et la femme qui m'accompagne est bien Anck-Su-Namun.

-Je m'en doutais. Sinon vous ne m'auriez pas trouvé.

Le souvenir de la rencontre d'y a deux jours lui revint à la mémoire, ce désir incontrôlable (bien qu'il l'a contrôlé ') qui l'avait étreignit et cela pour une enfant, quel aberration. Même pour sa bien aimée, celle pour qui il avait tout risqué, il n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose d'aussi puissant.

-Un jeune garçon te fera office de compagnie, peut-être moins de solitude le tiendrait tranquille.

-Vous avez besoin d'un sacrifice d'enfant ? Pour vous encombrez d'une telle sorte.

Imhotep regarda Nymphéa particulièrement étonné, quel drôle d'idée un sacrifice, mais maintenant qu'elle le disait, sa semblait tout à fait logique. Quel fou trainerait des gamins, avec tout leur besoin et leur caprice. Il s'éloigna un peu, les gardes viendrait bientôt la prendre, ils repartiraient dans très peu de temps.

-Le gamin a un bracelet qu'on ne peut enlever.

-Et moi? Elle se releva et le regarda, ces yeux le poignardant.

-Tu me sembles digne d'intérêt, tu devrais en être heureuse, ainsi je ne te tue pas…en tout cas pour le moment.

Elle échappa un petit rire cynique, et murmura quelque chose à travers ces dents, quelques paroles inaudibles pour personne, mis à part elle.

Un des gardes était arrivé, la clé aux chaînes de la petite à travers ces doigts. Il l'a lançait avec désinvolture dans les airs, certainement pour torturé la pauvre petite qui n'avait plus de liberté dans ces mouvements. Imhotep s'éloignait un peu plus, laissant une trace des la robe sur le sable, Nymphéa suivait cela des yeux, un sourire malin accroché à son visage. Elle gagnerait, même sans la totalité de ces pouvoirs elle l'aurait.

Dès que le bout métal fut sortit du sol et que la longue corde métallique retenant la gamine fut libérer de se fardeau, il l'a força à entré dans le train, l'enfermant dans un des wagons ou se trouvait un jeune garçon avec le garde prénommé Lok'Nah. Le gamin de son âge fixait le seul adulte présent, ne cessant de répétait si il arrivait bientôt, irritant au tout au point l'homme.

Alors qu'il continuait à se lamenté, et commencé à fatigué Nymphéa qui passait toujours inaperçu, un cri déchirant se fit entendre. Des hommes criait à en arraché les tympans. Les deux autres compagnons de voyage se levèrent prestement, étonné par cet évènement quelque peu inopiné.

-Il doit être en train de récupérer de la peau.

Les deux êtres de sexe masculin se retournèrent vers la jeune fille qu'il avait à peine remarquée. Elle leur fit un petit sourire moqueur, ils n'avaient pas pu la voir faire le saut, aussi bien en profité pour leur faire croire qu'ils étaient peureux.

-Vous auriez du le deviné, comme si il resterait un monstre pour toujours!

-Peau ou pas, il est une horreur! On m'a quand même enlevé de mes parents! S'exclama Alex.

-Peut-être mais tu vas mourir à cause du bracelet mais peut-être avec son aide tu as une chance de t'en sortir…

-Et me faire tuer après?

Le garçon et l'homme se défièrent du regard, Lok Nah jouait avec son couteau ce qui lui apporta un certain avantage lors de se combat de yeux.

-Je dois aller à la toilette.

Comme il se dut, Alex et le garde partirent, et comme prévu, le brillant garçon réussit à s'enfuir lorsque l'égyptiens eut le dos tourné. Nymphéa reposait calmement sur son banc, il lui avait les étranges menottes et elle avait enfin pu défaire la natte mal faite qu'un garde avait essayé. Le poids du métal l'empêchait de lever ces mains jusqu'à sa tête, c'était quelque chose qui avait beaucoup à lui déplaire. La gamine s'en fit une nouvelle, cette fois si impeccable.

Lorsque le train se mit à arrêté, Lok Nah cessa de la regardé, il était bien temps que ces yeux détestables la quitte pour la laissé se fondre dans l'ombre. Mais dès qu'elle entendit les premiers coups de feu, elle détala pour se rendre à l'endroit d'Imhotep et la fausse Anck. Sa très bonne vision lui permit de voir Alex courir le plus vite qu'il pouvait, évitant avec une chance certaine les balles. Il zigzaguait à travers d'immenses paliers pour finir pas disparaître devant un mur.

Nymphéa entendit la momie dire Karnak. Ils étaient déjà arrivés là, le trajet promettait de ne pas être si long que cela, à savoir si c'était un avantage…ou une embûche pour son plan débile.


End file.
